


Daily Lives of the Red Rocket Companions

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story full of drabbles of what the companions do when the Sole survivor is off in the commonwealth. </p><p> </p><p>Any suggestions? Send me an ask on my Tumblr AnimeBloodQueen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll just wait here then.

"Now, I am going to travel with Nick for a little bit, So you can stay here," Nora told Piper as they stood outside Red Rocket truck stop. 

"Can't I just go back home?" Piper asked.

Nora burned holes in her with her eyes "No you need to stay here so that way it will be easier for me to come get you when I am done with my robot toaster boyfriend!" She yelled.

Nick frowned "I would not like to be referred to as a toaster- Wait where the hell did you get boyfriend from!?" Nick asked. Nora simply pressed a finger on his lips and shushed him.

"Don't speak you lovely toast making man" Nora demanded.

Piper sighed. "I guess, I will have to stay here then," Piper said sighing sadly.

Nora turned and grabbed Nick by the collar and began marching away "GOODBYE PIPER~" She sang. 

Piper looked at Dogmeat beside her who just whined. "I'm going to be here a while aren't I?" She asked.

The dog whined more and lay down. 

Piper sighed "I'll just wait here then..."


	2. Not so alone anymore

"And that's why you never trust a bunny..." Piper explained to Dogmeat as they sat next to the Truck stop.

"PIIIIIPPPPEEEEER!~" Nora sang as she came marching back. Piper stood straight up. 

"Maybe we can leave!" Piper sang and Dogmeat barked happily. They ran over to her and Nick was thrown to them. Piper propped him up.

"Wait why are you throwing him at me?" Piper whined.

"I have a newer, hotter more scared boyfriend now," She said.

Piper dropped the unconscious Nick and looked to see Hancock standing next to her. "So you're not here to let us go home?" Piper asked.

"Why on earth would I do that? You are my eternal slaves" Nora said and then coughed "I mean companions"

"I did not sign up for this..." Piper whispered, "But I don't have the common sense to leave."

"Wait, Did you say boyfriend?" Hancock said just realising what Nora had said. He was stoned out his fucking mind though so he had no idea what the fuck was going on.

Nora grabbed the back of his coat and dragged him off just like she had done with Nick. "Come my lovely."

"I will never be able to leave this truck stop" Piper whined. "NEXT TIME YOU COME BY, BUILD A FUCKING BED" She yelled at Nora.

Dogmeat whined and Piper looked down at Nick. "Wait, Why the hell is he unconscious?" Piper questioned. Dogmeat moved his head to the side questioningly. 

"Fuck knows" Piper said and walked back over to where she had been sitting before. "Now where was I? Ah yes, You see bunnies...."

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this as inspiration comes to me, Please leave kudos if you like so that way I will know people enjoy it.


End file.
